My Motocrossed Story
by jaselover15
Summary: AndreaDean. my version after the movie. in thisandrea iz called "andy". ideas r needed!
1. ch1

_AN: This iz after the movie. Jorgito Vargas, Jr. iz a real person. He plays "Blake" on 'Power Rangers Nija Storm'. if any of u kno wot i can put after ch4 lemme kno. ideas r needed!_

__

ANDY'S HOUSE

Dean & Andy had just finished the 12 laps & were chilling by her pool.

"I'm really sorry I lied to you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm gonna sound lame but...forgive me?" Andy asked.

"No prob...I'm just glad I met the real you.," Dean said.

"Me too."

"I know I probably made you feel horrible when I found out but would you go out with me tonight?" Dean asked hopefull.

"I would love too.," Andy answered smiling.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"Hey mom. Me & Dean are going out tonight.," Andy said.

"Ok. Just be home by 11."

"Dean, can you meet me outside? I need 5 minutes to change.," Andy asked.

"Sure, give me 20 minutes to go home & change into something nicer.," Dean answered.

"You can borrow something of mine if you want. It'll save time.," Andrew offered.

"Thanks"

Andy walked out the front door wearing a red velvet dress & matching shoes. Dean was wearing a black tux with a white button down shirt & black dress shoes. He had a white rose in his hand.

"Y-you look...wow.," Dean said astonished.

"Not too bad yourself.," Andy said.

"This is for you. I hope you like it.," Dean handed her the rose.

"I love it."

ON THE DATE

Dean took Andy to an outdoor resturant in the park.

"You look wondeful tonight.," Dean said.

"Thanks. I didn't know my brother had something that nice. It looks a lot better on you though.," Andy complemented him.

"Thanks. No one has ever said a suit looks good on me."

_'They should'_, Andy thought.

They ate & went for a walk.

"I can't believe you came back after what I did to.," Andy stated.

"Andy, I already told you I forgive you."

"But...," Dean cut her off with a kiss.

"Well, that was unexpected. But I liked it.," Andy said shocked, but pleased.

"I'm sorry. You look so beautiful, sorry.," Dean stumbled.

"Don't be. I have a question. Are we...?"

"If you want.," Dean laughed.

"Sure.," answered Andy.

They walked down the path hand-in-hand, smiling.

THE NEXT MORNING

Andy walked downstairs cheerfully.

"Well, why are you so happy & why do you have that look on your face?" Andy's mom asked.

"What look?"

"Who kissed who? Was it a certian someone lastnight?"

"A certian someone what?" Andrew asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes, Dean & I kissed.," Andy said.

Andrew ducked out of the room knowing it wasn't his subject.

"Ooooooo. First kiss. Who kissed who?" Andy's mom asked again.

"Dean kissed me! It was, it was...magical, mom. And guess what. He said we could be together if I wanted. I said yes of course."

"I thought Dean was with Farron."

"He dumped her 'cause she wanted Cartier, the French garbage we fired.," Andy stated.

"Just be careful he _is_ 17.," Andy's mom warned.


	2. ch2

_AN: i kno in ch1 i said i needed help after ch4 but i meant ch3. P.S. im not tryin 2 b mean 2 Jorgito by sayin this stuff in my fic. i just thot it waz cool that he raced on the show. _

__

Dean & Andy had been dating steadily for a while.

Dean was walking around the neighborhood looking for Andy because she wasn't home. Dean found three guys, all part of a gang, calling her names. She tried to ignore them. Andy saw Dean & he motioned for her to go over to him. She started running toward him & the guys followed her. Dean got brave & punched the one guy. The others ran.

"Why don't we go talk somewhere safe," Dean suggested.

Dean took his girlfriend to the guest room her family was letting him stay in while he was on her team.

"First calm down, I'm not letting anyone lay a hand on you. Now, what were they doing?," Dean asked.

Andy's crys slowed to sniffles.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Andy explained what happened. She told him they were making fun of her 'cause of the racing.

"You sure you're gonna be ok? I could hang with you for a while.," Dean offered.

"Hey you know what they say, _'sticks & stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me'._," Andy said with a smile.

"You know where I am if you wanna talk"

Andy was regiristring for her race next week & then she saw the new rider, Jorgito Vargas Jr. He was taking a pratice run around the track.

When Andy got home she decided to ask Dean for help.

"Hey Dean, can you help me with my training? There's a new rider & he looks better than me.," Andy asked her longterm boyfriend.

"Sure, but baby, you know in my opinion you're the best."

"You're just sayin' that because we're dating.," Andy stated.

"No I'm not. Now lets get to it."

Andy was beat in the first moto by Jorgito. She was really upset so Dean took her for a ride.

"Andy, slow down, you're over reving it.," Dean called.

"I'm fine. Just keep up.," Andy yelled.

Andy hit a bump & tumbled off her bike.

"ANDY!," Dean yelled as he ran to his hurt girlfriend. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think my...ow...arm's broken.," Andy cried.

"Don't worry I'm going to get your mom."

"Mrs. Carson...Andy fell.," Dean called as he walked through the house.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. I think her arm is broken.," Dean said. When he reached Andy big tears rolled down her face.

"Hey rookie, what's with the waterworks? It's going to be alright.," Dean stated as he helped Andy up.

"I-it hurts. I-I didn't listen to you."

"Shhh.," Dean soothed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can I have the honor of being the first to sign your cast?," Dean laughed as he took a seat next to Andy when she came out of the office.

"Of course. You're my boyfriend after all."

"It's his fault. He's the one who let her take that ride after he knew she was mad.," Andy's father complained to her mom.

"Dad, it wasn't Dean's fault. Can't you see they're in love. Look at how he cheered Andy up.," Andrew said as he pointed to the couple. The 2 were laughing.

"Yeah dad, Dean told me to slow down. He told me I was over reving it. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was mad 'cause Jorgito Vargas Jr. beat me in the moto earlier. It wasn't Dean's fault.," Andy stated as she squeezed Dean's hand a little harder. Her dad got this look on his face when they walked away & he saw Dean's arm around her shoulders.

"Your dad seemed pretty mad 'bout us dating.," Dean said.

"Well, it's my life & I wanna do what I wanna do. Just like racing.," Andy answered.


	3. ch3

**Andy had got her cast off 1 week before her & Dean's 1 year aniversery.**

**"I'm really glad I got that cast off before our aniversery.," Andy said as she kissed Dean.**

**"The cool part of tonight is it's also your birthday. I got you something." Dean handed Andy a small box.**

**"What's this?"**

**"Open it."**

**Inside was a beautiful golden angel necklace.**

**"Dean, this is wonderful! I love angels.," She stated as she threw her arms around him.**

**"That is probably because you're an angel.," Dean stated placing the necklace around Andy's neck. She stood & hugged him.**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

**"Hey sweetie. Guess what.," Dean said.**

**"What?"**

**"It's sort of a late birthday present. You know how you gave up your NSYNC tickets?"  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" Andy asked.**

**"Well, SURPRISE!" Dean held up 2 backstage passes to a NSYNC concert.**

**When the couple got to the concert they were in the 3rd row.**

**Justin, Jc, Lance, Chris, and Joey walked onstage in black leather coats.**

**"We'd like to dedicate this next 1 to a special young woman, named Andy, from her boyfriend, Dean. This is 'God must have spent a little more time on you'.," Justin said.**

_**Can this be true?**_

_**Tell me can this be real?**_

_**How can put into hurts what I feel**_

_**My life was compleate**_

_**I thought I was born**_

_**Why do I feel like I'm losing control?**_

_**Never thought that love can feel like this**_

_**When you change my world with just 1 kiss**_

_**How can it be that right here with me there's an angel**_

_**It's a miracle**_

_**Your love is like a river**_

_**Peaceful & neat**_

_**Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep**_

_**When I look in your eyes I know that it's true**_

_**God must have spent a little more time on you...**_

**When the song ended the couple kissed each other.**

**NEXT DAY**

**Dean saw Andy crying. He walked up to her.**

**"Baby, what's wrong?" Dean asked putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**"N-nothing. I'm fine.," she said.**

**She barely looked at him before running off in tears.**

**"What's up?" Dean said to Andrew.**

**"Dad said you have to either stop seeing Andy or quit the team.," he answered.**

**"Then I'll quit. Anything to be with the girl I love."**

**"Even if it means losing your career?" Andrew asked.**

**"Anything."**

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Dean walked up to Andy's dad.**

**"Mr. Carson, can I talk to you?" he asked.**

**"About what?"**

**"I know that if I want to keep seeing your daughter I have to quit so..."**

**"You want to ruin your career just to see Andy?" her dad asked.**


End file.
